kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ray
(by ) (by the ) Another Decade Kamen Rider Decade |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Barcode Summoner |type = Villain/Monster/Leader |rider = yes |affiliation = (formerly; later forms a splinter faction with ) Herself |homeworld = Earth (2068 Timeline) |firstepisode = The Azure Knight ~A.D. 1584~ |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Aoi Morikawa Cristina Valenzuela (English) |label2 = Another Decade }} 1= |-| 2= burn the whole world down to the ground! And now, you, Geiz, and that annoying excuse of a mother of mine letting obtain more Rider powers in order to hasten the demon king's rise! I will change the future in my own way. Not only I will have Soul Edge and become as powerful as the Azure Knight, I will be the one to rule both time and space, and the future itself!|Ray "justifying" her actions to her adoptive mother, sister, and .|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} is a renegade who betrayed her own group in favor of searching the all-powerful weapon Soul Edge in order to defeat , and later formed a splinter faction with Black Huntress and following the latter secretly defecting from his comrades, and the main antagonist of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Her real name is , the adoptive daughter of Goro Izumi and Taki, and the younger stepsister of Fubuki Izumi. In her introduction, she is referred to as the . She transforms into , derived from . History Past Reina was an orphaned young girl who roamed alone in the streets until she was found by an adult Fubuki Izumi, who decided to bring her into the Izumi household as their adoptive child. Reina becomes the adoptive younger sister to Fubuki and the adoptive daughter of Goro Izumi and Taki. Reina was a kind, talented, and loving person who enjoyed living the life of luxury and good education. Until her life turns upside-down when wiped out half of the world's population and ruled the world in an iron fist. Sometime later, Reina overhears of the evil weapon Soul Edge upon eavesdropping at a conversation of her stepsister and stepmother, causing a fallout with the former when she knew too much. Reina severed her ties with her adoptive family and adopted the name Ray, with the intent of obtaining Soul Edge to defeat Oma Zi-O. She first joined with a splinter faction of rebels known as the , where she became the first leader before . However, she betrays them when she becomes bored of their methods of replacing Oma Zi-O's predecessors with their Another Riders in favor of seeking after the cursed sword. Personality After she was adopted by the Izumi family, Reina was once a kind, compassionate, and caring person. She was raised in a wealthy lifestyle after in that she becomes a gifted prodigy like her stepfather. However, her life turned upside down when Ohma Zi-O ruled the future. Following the tragic turn of events, Reina learns of the cursed sword, Soul Edge when her adoptive mother and sister discussed to prevent her from learning the evil weapon. When she choose to find and obtain Soul Edge to defeat Ohma Zi-O, Reina willingly choose the path of evil and adopted the name Ray. Ray's main goal is to change the future by obtaining the evil weapon known as Soul Edge, in hopes she uses it to kill and offer his soul as a sacrifice to the cursed sword. She is despised by due to her betrayal against them. Despite keeping her true face obscured through the hood of her cloak, Ray is shown to have a semblance of personality and emotions. She keeps a calm and civil, yet childish front towards her enemies, and even treating the Time Jackers as if they were her "friends", However, it hides her true personality as a cold, calculating, cunning, and diabolical manipulator, at one point, she was able to manipulate warped hatred of by attempting to convince him to join her side and they will defeat Sougo together with Soul Edge and Soul Calibur until Geiz refused upon learning her main goals. Ray can be cruel, murderous and sadistic to a horrifying degree, making her even more disturbingly no better than in regards to lording their superiority. Unlike the three Time Jackers, Ray treats (and their hosts, by extension) as disposable cannon fodder for petty reasons than their intended purpose to replace as the Time Jackers' puppet king, she is more willing to kill an Another Rider's host when they are defeated once they are no longer useful to her and shows no remorse in doing so. Her desire to find Soul Edge has completely twisted her mind into a selfish desire to use its power to rule the future rather than to kill Sougo to prevent him from becoming Ohma Zi-O; as Geiz pointed out, Ray never cared for anyone other than herself, she is more willing to betray her "allies" (Time Jackers) when she becomes bored of their methods in altering history. Ray's greatest weakness, however, is her own hubris, even after transforming into Another Decade, she believes herself to be invincible in that, Zi-O cannot touch her because having made her Anotherwatch immune to the Decade Ridewatch, only for to nullify the Another Decade watch using his notebook. When she forces to choose between abandoning his comrades in exchange of escaping Astral Chaos and serving as her right-hand man or leaving him to die alone, Ray was outsmarted by Heure after finding out the latter was simply manipulating her into escaping Astral Chaos and was never on her side to begin with. After suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of her stepsister and stepmother, Ray begins to show signs of an unstable behavior as a result of her warped desire for the cursed sword and personal vendetta with Fubuki. Family *Goro Izumi - adoptive father, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ **Toshihiro Izumi - adoptive paternal grandfather **Honoka Izumi - adoptive paternal grandmother *Taki - adoptive mother, Kamen Rider Taki *Fubuki Izumi - adoptive older sister, Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard (II) *Anzu Izumi - adoptive paternal aunt, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S (Aqua) Powers and Abilities *'Legend Rider/Kaiju/Ultraman Summoning': Through the Shoukan Buster, Ray can use their to summon copies of a Kamen Rider, Kaiju, or Ultraman from her weapon. *'Soul Absorption:' Ray can absorb the souls of her victims by touching them. *'Time Travel:' The Time Jackers possess the ability to travel back and forth across the without the apparent use of a . *'Time Manipulation:' Ray can freeze time. This extend to things such as people and objects as even the previous Heisei Kamen Riders are helplessly immobilized once this power is activiated. It is also shown that by freezing time, Ray can alter the course of history in certain ways. *'Contract:' Being a former Time Jacker, Ray can contract anyone by giving him/her the Another Rider Ridewatch. However, there is a tradeoff; whenever Ray form contracts with people she transforms into Another Riders alarms Time Jackers. Forms Another Decade *'Height:' 199.4 cm. *'Weight:' 94.8 kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2009. *'Position of year:' On the "X" of the chest armor. Though her has the ability to transform into previous Riders, Another Decade lacks such abilities, but compensates with the limitation by regaining her ability to use the Shoukanbuster to summon Riders, an ability relevant to . ::Powers and Abilities *'Decade Ridewatch Immunity': Unlike all other Ridewatches that can used to counteract the corresponding Another Riders' watch. Ray had the Another Decade watch grant her the immunity to the Decade Ridewatch. Which means, she can withstand every attack thrown into her by Zi-O in with little to no effort, rendering it obsolete. *'Legend Rider/Another Rider/Kaiju/Ultraman Summoning': Through the Shoukan Buster, Ray can use their to summon copies of a Kamen Rider, Another Rider, Kaiju, or Ultraman from her weapon. *'Another Riders' powers:' Despite being unable to transform into various Another Riders, Another Decade can use the powers associated to them, similar to Decade Violent Emotion: **'Another Drive:' Another Decade can instigate a in the battlefield to slow her enemies. **'Another Ghost:' Another Decade can make herself visible and solid at will. She can also phase through solid objects and re-emerge elsewhere, usually from thin air. **'Another Ex-Aid:' Another Decade can spawn multiple random in the battlefield to assist her in battle. **'Another Wizard:' Another Decade can manifest Wizard Flame Dragon's Drago Skull on her chest and emulate Flame Dragon's Dragon Breath. **'Another Fourze:' Another Decade is also able to project energy copies of Fourze Modules. ***2. : Another Decade fires missiles at the opponent using the Launcher Module. *'Dimensional Travel/Time Travel': As demonstrated by the original Decade himself, Another Decade is seemingly able to travel to different periods of time via the without the need of using a . ::Weaknesses *' ': Unlike other Kamen Riders whose powers would soon disappear after the creation of their Another Rider counterparts, Decade's existence remains intact due to his personal timeline hard to place together, at the same time Tsukasa is unaffected by time alterations even when Zi-O now uses the Decade Ridewatch, he is still able to transform. Therefore, Another Decade is at risk of being defeated at the hands of her heroic counterpart. **' ': As Kamen Rider Decade's on and off archenemy, Ray's actions also draws the attention of the mysterious man Narutaki. *'Kamen Rider Taki': Being the only Another Rider who is immune to the corresponding Ridewatch relevant to her, the only exception to this is Kamen Rider Taki, being the only known Kamen Rider who can permanently destroy an Another Rider without the required Ridewatch. *' 's Notebook': White Woz's notebook is also potent enough to instantly destroy the Another Decade watch if the situation written on it, regardless of which Rider that defeated her. Destroying the watch in the process, forcing Ray to create a second Another Decade watch. Equipment *Shoukanbuster - Personal weapon. * - Trinkets for granting abilities to summon Legend Riders, Another Riders Kaiju, and Ultramen. Relationships The group she is originally associated with and was the first leader of the faction before Sworz. For reasons unknown, she severed ties with the Time Jackers in favor of seeking Soul Edge to kill . * : Her former subordinate. Even after her betrayal, Ray constantly belittles and looks down on Sworz, and even blames him for their failures in their goal to replace Oma Zi-O with their Another Riders. * : Ray likewise belittles and bullies Heure in a similar way how Sworz treats the latter like a child. The usually playful and childish Heure is quick to anger at the sight of Ray. * : Like the other two, Ray sees Ora as a stepping stone to her goals. Ora, in turn, despises her, in that she becomes agitated upon seeing her. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ray/Reina Izumi is portrayed by . Etymology Reina's name sounds similar to "reyna", which is the Filipino word for "queen". Notes *Ray is similar to from , both were once members of a group before betraying them to start on their own personal agenda. Both of them have the ability to summon previous heroes (Sixth Ranger/Extra Ranger Key Clones and Legend Riders) as their subservient puppets to stall the heroes. **In addition, she can summon even Ultramen and Kaiju also brings to mind Jugglus Juggler, Gai Kurenai's archenemy. *Ray is the only Time Jacker in general to have these different traits among the other Time Jacker: **Ray is the first Time Jacker who went rogue and later forms her own splinter faction when Time Jacker defects to her side. **Ray is the second Time Jacker to become an Another Rider after , followed by , and the first Another Rider to be female. **Ray is the only Time Jacker who can also summon Another Riders without the need of using a contract holder. **So far, Ray is the most evil of all the Time Jackers, if not all, even moreso than and/or . She gleefully kills her contract holders when they are defeated, and even held one of her contract holders' families hostage in order for him to keep using his powers, and is the most sadistic compared to Heure. *Like most Another Riders, Ray as Another Decade is the antithesis to , as well as . **Tsukasa is an A.R. World traveler, while Ray is a time traveler. Tsukasa as Decade was cursed as the Destroyer of Worlds and was the leader of Dai-Shocker before losing his memories and he inadvertently causes the parallel worlds in peril. Ray as Another Decade seeks after Soul Edge in the ''Soulcalibur VI ''timeline and caused damages in said timeline. **Both Ray and Kaito use a gun to summon Riders. Like Tsukasa, Kaito travels between A.R. Worlds after another to find treasures to steal, while Ray travels into the past to find Soul Edge. Unlike Kaito, Ray has no sympathetic and redeeming qualities, making her similar to the aforementioned Basco ta Jolokia, the character who is based on Diend himself. *Unlike the original Kamen Rider Decade himself, Another Decade lacks the ability to transform into past Another Riders, but makes up for using their associated Rider powers makes her more analogous to Decade Violent Emotion. **Although the ability to transform into past Another Riders is now associated to . *Another Decade is the first and only Another Rider to be immune to the corresponding Legend Rider Ridewatch. See also * - The basis for Ray's character and role in the story. * - Original . * - The result of using the Decade Ridewatch * - The first Time Jacker to become an Another Rider. Category:Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Female Riders Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Another Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Time Jackers Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Kamen Rider like